UNSC Aeolia
|manufacturer= Revolutech Advanced Industries |role=Mobile Command/Factory Ship |class=''Aeolia-class'' (Prototype) |engine=*Multiple GENEHS Generators *Multiple GEN Condensers |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Remodeled Drive |armament=*4 x G-11W Primary Defensive Laser *85 x G-17A Assault Cannon *124 x G-X54 Heavy Railgun *1086 x G-F12 Close-in Weapon System *500 x 50 M57 Thoran Guided Missiles |complement=30 Space-type Mobile Suit Squadrons (300) *UNMS-04W Praetorian (10) or *UNMS-04V Centurion (10) or *UNMS-04U Hoplite (10) or *UNMS-04Y Legionary (10) 30 Fighter Squadrons (450 Fighters) *F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor 1-15 GEN-styled Battlships (Internally Docked) *Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship |hull=* * (GEN-Type) |sysmod= |crew= |firstuse= |era=* *Rebuild Era *The Saulosian Campaign |affiliation= United Nations Space Command : Project AEOLIA }} .|Shiro Amadi and Vigil-057 upon its official unveiling}} The UNSC Aeolia (AEO-101) was an experimental warship of the UNSC Navy commissioned prior to the conclusion of the . Ever since its conception, the Aeolia was considered to had been one of the UNSC's crowning achievements in technological advancement and progression. It was believed to had been built with similar principles to that of the famous , but with slight alterations in terms of purpose and operation. Affectionately referred to as the Aeolia, it's name was directly taken from and was a reference to the AEOLIA Project. It was officially under the command of Shiro Amadi by 2557. Designed by Revolutech Advanced Industries and approved by the UNSC Navy, the Aeolia was the only ship of her class. Secretly constructed in the late 2540s, it was updated with technology partially derived from and resources upon the conclusion of the Great War. Similarly, the Aeolia owed most of its design features and proponents, such as the GEN Energy Harnesser System, to the achievements accomplished by Project AEOLIA. History Construction Rebuild Era By 2554, officially deployed the vessel for exploration purposes, while also trying to quell the . The Saulosian Campaign Role Layout Armament Primary Point-Defense Nuclear Munitions Like with many Warships under the jurisdiction of the UNSC, the was equipped with a plethora of Nuclear-based weaponry. The Aeolia carried fourteen and a sizable cache of , all of which were largely reserved for high priority targets. The Aeolia possessed one . Located deep within the recesses of the immense Capital Ship, it was rumoured to had been kept in the Captain's Quarters. While the NOVA Bomb provided the with an immense tactical advantage, it was never meant to actually be deployed; it had an alternate purpose. Should the Command Ship ever happen to be surrounded by the enemy or was compromised deep within unknown territory, the NOVA bomb was meant to be remotely detonated by the acting Captain, taking it, and everyone else into oblivion. Armour Engines and Propulsion For sublight propulsion, the UNSC Aeolia utilized a tri-directional array of six GEN-styled Thruster Pods to provide an ample amount of atmospheric thrust and sublight speeds able to be on par or surpass most Human and Covenant space vessels. The GEN-styled Thruster Pods were powered by multiple GEN Energy Harnesser Systems, and by extension, the subsequent byproduct simply known as GEN Energy. Through the use of an electromagnetic field, the Thruster Pods were able to gather and channel it through a series of exhaust manifolds. The accelerated GEN Energy would gain potential mass and served as a favored means of propulsion. This was largely attributed to the special relativity present and an existing translational momentum Higgs field interaction, as well as GEN Energy's natural ability to attract Higgs Bosons and disrupt the local Higgs field, which ultimately conferred a decreased inertial mass for local objects. In order to achieve faster-than-light speed, the UNSC Aeolia utilized the Shaw-Fujikawa Remodeled Drive, a notable improvement over the aging . Using the knowledge provided by the and the , the Slipspace Drive abandoned the "brute force" approach and opted for a more peaceful solution: cutting a small hole into the dimensional plane and enlarging it in a gradual manner. The Remodeled Drive was designed to use antimatter as a fuel, with GEN Energy acting as a secondary catalyst to actually cause the "Gateway" to open. With the use of reverse-engineered and technology, the UNSC Aeolia was constructed with one skeletal-like anti-gravity spire, situated right in the center of the tri-directional Thruster Pod array. Upon activation, the Aeolia would go from a horizontal position to a vertical position, in an appearance akin to . When powered, the anti-gravity spire allowed the space vessel to hover within the atmosphere, and due to the high energy output of its generators, it was able to stay aloft for atmospheric operations for an indefinite period of time. While the Spire had a fragile appearance, it had been built with structurally reinforced and was regularly protected with heavy GEN-styled shielding. Shielding Power Plant ]]Naturally, the Aeolia's dictated an enormous amount of energy consumption, and thus, required a viable and trustworthy power source to fuel its endeavors. As a result, the Aeolia was designed and built to rely on several dozen of Project AEOLIA's revolutionary GEN Energy Harnesser System, which were scaled and specially manufactured by the contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries. The GEN Energy Harnesser System employed an advanced photovoltaic energy system along with several other factors, which reacted specifically and efficiently to high energy/frequency photons in the gamma frequency spectrum (above 10^19 Hz, 100 keV). In a sense, the GEN Energy Harnesser System harnessed the high energy light and converted it into viable electricity in similarity to a Solar Panel. Going deeper into high energy particle physics, it used a non-conventional way to generate the power source, the non-evaporative decay of baryonic matter. Hydrogen was also used as a fuel, serving as a combination of the two. Since hydrogen was a proton with an orbiting electron, it was typically found everywhere such as in Space or Earth. The reason why the GEN Energy Harnesser Systems were capable of working for large amounts of time was that many baryons (like hydrogen) floated around in the universe, which entailed a near limitless fuel supply. Due to the immense size of UNSC Aeolia, a medium number of interconnected Generator Rooms were sparingly placed in the least vulnerable areas of the vessel, which were also protected by automated squads of UNA-01 Cherubs and a layer of weak shielding as additional defensive measures. These Generator Rooms utilized a specialized Six-Cartridge Particle System designed to easily cycle through the GEN Energy Harnesser Systems. Whenever a GENEHS Generator ceased to momentarily generate GEN Energy, it would quickly be replaced with another while it recharged. Due to its vast energy consumption, the three G-11W Primary Defensive Lasers and the Factory Production System aboard the Aeolia each possessed their own Cartridge Particle System. In case the UNSC Aeolia was not able to effectively rely on the GENEHS Generators, a secondary system of Heavy Duty GEN Condensers were installed to keep the ship in operation, namely in terms of appropriate subroutines and basic functions. Other GEN Condensers were also programmed to activate and power the Aeolia's Primary (limited) and Secondary Weaponry Systems in the event that the GENEHS Generators did not provide sufficient energy. Complement Due to its extraordinary size and immense importance the vessel served to the UNSC and all of as a whole, the UNSC Aeolia possessed an impressive array of military-grade hardware at its disposal, as she had been built with a self-sustaining, all-purpose command role in mind. It was widely seen as an apparent powerhouse whenever she was deployed in the field. The usual Mobile Suit complement utilized by the was: *'UNMS-04W Praetorian' (1 Squadron/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Praetorian and others of its like to aptly defend their charge while going on the offensive with its heavy armaments. Due to its slim design, technical specifications and the addition of GEN Thrusters, the Praetorian had high maneuverability and speed performance, allowing it to outrun most enemy fire and catch up to escaping enemies. Given a knightly appearance, the Praetorian was armed with the G-2X1 Lance, a melee-to-mid range weapon easily capable of damaging or destroying most units and the G-7U Light Vulcan, a weapon with a high firing rate mainly meant for missiles and movement restriction, giving it large amounts of versatility in combat. On rare occasions such as engagements where it required more firepower, the Praetorian could arm themselves with the G-89T Bazooka, a weapon able to destroy or severely disable enemy units with its payload. *'UNMS-04V Centurion' (1 Squadron/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Centurion and others of its like to aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. *'UNMS-04U Hoplite' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Hoplite and others of its like to aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. *'UNMS-04Y Legionary' (1 Squadron/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Legionary and others of its like to aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. The also had thirty fighter squadrons within the the ship as means of backup support whenever the Mobile Suit complement was deployed. *'F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor' (30 Squadrons of 15/Flights of 5) - The F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor was one of the UNSC's newest fighter models. The Hawk-class Interceptor was designed by Joint Reyes-McLees/Enternia Shipyards to primarily be a space fighter. However, the Hawk was capable of fulfilling a variety of tactical roles, such as being a support and escort craft as well as being an effective reconnaisance scout. They are commonly found in Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleships and most carriers but several UNSC ships and stations are known to carry them. *' ' (30 Squadrons of 12/Flights of 4) The had fiften internally docked Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship. *'Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship' (1 Battle group/15) - Needing an all-around onboard defense force, the UNSC Aeolia was assigned two Brigades of Marines and Orbital Drop Shock Troopers as an added means of protection. Subsequently, the Aeolia could also utilize the two Brigades as a deployable ground force for extensive surface operations if required, which usually served the case. *'22nd ODST Brigade' (5000) *'41st Marine Brigade' (5000) Protection of the Aeolia's interior was known to also include numerous amounts of UNA-01 Cherubs, a new type of automated defense drone designed to reduce the excessive amount of Human casualties sustained from numerous Boarding Parties of Frigates and the Orbital Defense Platforms during the . Due to the Aeolia's status as a Mobile Factory, the vessel was able to easily produce and replace numerous amounts of Cherubs and send them off to various areas with a specialized delivery system placed throughout the entire superstructure of the ship. *'UNA-01 Cherub' (2000+): Built with a miniaturized GEN Condenser, the Cherubs were able to run for a set amount of time before needing a recharge. Protected by a layer of , and outfitted with a pair of 9.5x40mm Anti-Personnel Machine Guns, the UNA-01 Cherub proved to be extremely dangerous and durable in combat, able to mow down any combatant with a hail of gunfire whilst taking a minimal amount of damage. The Cherubs were reportedly controlled by multiple "Dumb" A.Is, who were set up in a dedicated server. The Ship's "Smart" A.I was believed to be able to interject and take control of the Cherubs as well. Tentative *'R34-Resistance': *'RSBT-A01V Huntglr': Tentative *' ': *' ': Crew By the time the was officially deployed on December 2557, the Aeolia had an estimated number of 19,665 personnel within its hull. It possessed 4,551 enlisted Navy Personnel, 5,000 Marines, 5,000 ODSTs, and 110 . As for Artificial Intelligence, the Aeolia was assigned 1 "Smart" AI and 3 "Dumb" AIs, all of whom were counted as official crew members by the Captain. The Aeolia also had 1,350 active UNA-01 Cherubs placed all throughout the interior of the ship, with another 1,000 ready to be deployed at any given time. The numbers of the Aeolia did not take into account the personnel found aboard the fifteen internally docked Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleships. Strangely enough, the Aeolia also did not take into account the large amount of Fighter and Mobile Suit Pilots assigned to the ship, which numbered at around 500 - 1,500 at any given time. List of Crew Shiro Amadi — Commanding Officer (May 30th 2547 - Present) *Vera Angeline — Executive Officer (June 4th 2547 - Present) *Marianne — Primary Shipboard AI *Minerva, Diana, Apollo — Supporting Shipboard AI Officers *Lieutenant Commander Gale Thule *Lieutenant Aldric Manchester *Lieutenant Annabelle Zates *Lieutenant Hannah Burton *Lieutenant John Wells *Lieutenant Amy Song *Lieutenant Rory Wilhelm Crewmen *Petty Officer Rodric Goodman *Petty Officer Spike Donner *Petty Officer Jonathan Bates *Angel Lopez }} Ships of the Line Gallery File:Aeolia_CR.png File:Aeolia_CR_2.png File:Aeolia_Dock_with_Diviners.png File:Aeolia-Grand.png File:Aeolia-Cannon.jpg Notes Trivia *The Aeolia-class line of ships was intended to be an alternative to the Infinity-class. As a result, UNSC Aeolia was a direct competitor to the . However, the latter was widely meant with recognition while the former was largely ignored. *Due to the ship's city-like appearance and the sizable population it possessed, the Aeolia was lovingly referred to as Aeolia City by many. *Project AEOLIA was the namesake for UNSC Aeolia. Behind the Scenes *The appearance of was based on that of the Celestial Being, a Factory-like Mothership found in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. References Literature References Documented References Category:Auxiliary ships Category:Individual UNSC Ships Category:Office of Naval Intelligence